bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850507 |no = 8368 |altname = Chloe |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 35, 41, 71, 77, 83, 89, 113, 119, 125 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 9, 12, 9, 9, 9, 13, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 35, 41, 71, 77, 83, 89, 113, 119, 125 |bb_distribute = 12, 9, 9, 12, 9, 9, 9, 13, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 29, 35, 41, 71, 77, 83, 89, 113, 119, 125 |bb2_distribute = 12, 9, 9, 12, 9, 9, 9, 13, 9, 9 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 33, 37, 41, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 113, 117, 121, 125 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 12, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 29, 33, 37, 41, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 113, 117, 121, 125 |sbb2_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 12, 7, 7, 7 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 12, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Chloe is the Commander of the Scarlet Flame Imperial Guard of Envylia. She slashes down her enemies with a blade as big as herself. Due to her over-serious personality, she doesn't allow herself to be lazy, and she's quite strict to the people around her as well. It is said however, that she actually has a more innocent side to her, such as when she makes conversation with her stuffed toys before sleeping. |summon = Wh-What did you call me? Pl-Please. I still haven't fully earned the title of Captain. |fusion = I still lack in strength. I know that. I need to train more and become stronger! |evolution = |hp_base = 5331 |atk_base = 2123 |def_base = 2274 |rec_base = 1736 |hp_lord = 7616 |atk_lord = 3033 |def_lord = 3248 |rec_lord = 2480 |hp_anima = 8508 |rec_anima = 2242 |atk_breaker = 3271 |def_breaker = 3010 |def_guardian = 3486 |rec_guardian = 2361 |def_oracle = 3129 |rec_oracle = 2837 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Cryptic Essence |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Light types, negates critical and elemental damage, greatly boosts critical damage & greatly boosts Light elemental damage |lsnote = 100% elemental weakness damage & 100% crit damage |bb = Shield Smash |bbdescription = 10 combo Light attack on all foes, 10 combo Light attack on Dark types, activates Taunt and considerably boosts own Def for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 100% Def to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 10 |bbmultiplier2 = 380 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Guard Crush |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 13 combo powerful Light attack on Dark types, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 70% Atk to Def & 75% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 13 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 13 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Scarlet Flame Charge |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% crit damage & 350% elemental weakness damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Guardian |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 15% damage reduction from normal attacks when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped & adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |esnote = 60% crit rate |evointo = 850508 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon **Dec 13, 07:00 PST ~ Dec 20, 06:59 PST (2017) **Jun. 13, 07:00 PST ~ Jun. 27, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = THE ALCHEMIST CODE Token |bazaar_1_desc = Love Never Fades *The Will Of Man L1 *The Will Of Man L2 |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0012_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Chloe1 }}